i love yous
by madcrazedmags
Summary: "They love each other – it's not that hard to see it. And yet, here they are, totally bare, totally in love, but no words filter between them." rinharu, rated t for suggestive themes


**OH GOSH FIRST TIME WRITING RINHARU UHHHH? written in literally an hour so i blame that for any issues with this drabble ok bye**

The first time they exchange_ 'I love you's_ is when they're showering off together in the Nanase household's bathroom. It's just the two of them in the house, as always, but Haruka doesn't mind the company. The house can get awfully lonely, and he's grateful his boyfriend makes an effort to stop by whenever he can. Besides, this is the only place they can be alone.

It's odd, the stoic teenager muses as Rin's hands thread through his wet, raven hair. Showering together wasn't a rare occurrence by any means. Haru could still hear his own voice yell his boyfriend's name, and his boyfriend groan his only a few moments later. No, this wasn't odd at all for them, not when they were already so used to seeing each other so bare, not when they've screamed each other's name in ecstasy after so many passionate nights and lazy afternoons together, not even when they've woken up in each other's arms. What is odd, though, is that they haven't told each other those three words yet. They love each other – it's not that hard to see it. And yet, here they are, totally bare, totally in love, but no words filter between them.

Rin scrubs his boyfriend's scalp, hands slippery with shampoo. He's looking down at him so lovingly, so caught up in this feeling that it even surprises himself. He's never felt this way about someone before and it all feels surreal. He pushes back Haru's bangs, exposing his forehead, and he has to fight the urge to lean down to give the rarely shown skin a kiss. How can Haruka make him feel like this? He doesn't understand, doesn't understand at all, but he finds he doesn't care. He just wants to cherish these moments with his boyfriend, the moments when they're not fighting, not kissing or fucking, just these little moments when they're just together, enjoying each other's company in peace, making each other smile so sweetly, or laugh so softly, or just blush just the slightest tinge of red, and gosh does he sound like such a romantic.

The smaller boy hums contently, brushing the skin of the other's waist with his wet thumbs as he holds him impossibly close, his eyes never opening. There's a rare smile on his face – the kind of smile that lets Rin know that _'yes, that feels good, don't stop'_ and_ 'gosh, I love you so much',_ but these things the maroon-haired boy will likely never hear. He's learned to read into what Haruka does, rather than what he says, and now he can't believe how oblivious he's been to Haru's signs. Rin chuckles and his voice comes out low, and gosh, does he know what that does to him?

Haru hums again, drawing his boyfriend closer to him in a hug. The taller boy makes a noise of surprise, but he doesn't protest the action, no, not at all. How does one even reject such an action from such a quiet, stoic guy like Haruka? He caresses the back of his head as he buries it into his chest, leaving small butterfly kisses in one spot. When Haru speaks, he does it so softly that Rin almost misses it.

"I love you," he says, and Rin dares to think he said it shyly.

Rin's lips part slightly, somewhat in surprise. Haru's not the type of person to speak so forwardly, so to hear him say those precious, precious three words, well, it'd be hard not to be surprised. But he's not complaining as the smaller boy slowly removes his face from against his chest and looks up at him, and oh wow, he is being shy, isn't he? The flush on his face is absolutely adorable, in Rin's opinion, and he has to refrain himself from smothering him with kisses.

And Rin laughs, because, how long have they been dating? How many times have they seen each other completely naked, how many times have they heard their name on the other's tongue? How many times have they kissed? How many times have they ended up in the shower like this, totally calm and relaxed and so in love with each other?

Haru's blush turns more vivid, and he frowns as he resumes his position of his face buried in Rin's chest, and it makes the older one's heart swell.

"Hey, hey…" he says, tilting Haru's chin up so blue can meet crimson. Rin can't fight back the huge, genuine smile on his face, but he finds that he doesn't even want to. He leans down to kiss his forehead, and moves down to his nose, and then finally, finally… their lips meet, and wow, did every kiss before this one feel like this? "I love you too."

**because everyone needs some rinharu fluff in their life. reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
